vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Momo Belia Deviluke
Summary Momo Belia Deviluke (モモ・ベリア・デビルーク) is Nana's twin and the younger sister to Lala. She is sometimes referred to as the "Third Princess of Deviluke" since she is the youngest of the three princesses. In To Love-Ru, she used to be seen with Nana all the time, but in To Love-Ru Darkness, they are not together as often as before. This is because while Nana became friends with Mea Kurosaki, whom she hangs out with more often, Momo becomes more attached to Rito and focuses on expanding "The Harem Plan" she has for him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C.' Varies '''with Plants '''Name:' Momo Velia Deviluke Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Third Princess of Planet Deviluke. Devilukean and Charmian hybrid. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Summoning via D-Dial, Botanical Communication Attack Potency: Large Building level via powerscaling (Comparable to Zastin and Lala).' Varies '''with Plants 'Speed:' '''Peak Human' movement with Subsonic reactions and combat speed via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 ' via powerscaling (Comparable to Zastin) 'Striking Strength: Large Building Class via powerscaling (Comparable to Zastin and Lala) Durability: Large Building level via powerscaling (Comparable to Zastin and Lala) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several Meters with Tail Beam, Varies with Plants Standard Equipment: D-Dial (Capable of summoning plants and fruits that she has met throughout space, whenever she needs them from an interplanetary botanical garden.), Anti-Gravity Wing System (A small chip placed at the back of most of her clothes that gives her a pair of devilish wings on the back to enable flight. This is an invention made by Lala.), Laptop (Momo has a unique Laptop, which is what she used to create a virtual space for the game Trouble Quest and the Cyber Safari for her plants and Nana's animals. It can also change the scenery through a window like making seem like it's raining.) and Transmutational Barrier Generator (A device that creates a huge force field, big enough to contain a whole house.) Intelligence: Great intellect and an aptitude with technology and especial knowledgeable with the biology of most plant-life in the galaxy. Weaknesses: ''' Yandere tendencies. If someone touches Momo's tail, she becomes weak and loses her strength. Overusing her power leads to her body turning into a smaller and weaker version of herself. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devilukean/Charmian Hybrid Physiology: Like all Devilukeans, Momo physical abilities are incredibly strong. Momo also has a hidden side to her known as "Evil Momo" (which she calls it her "battle mode"), in this state she has tremendous bloodlust, making her dangerous in battle. However, her most notable ability is communicating with all plant life. It is revealed that this is a result of being of Charmian descent. *'Superhuman Strength:' as a Devilukean, Momo possesses incredible strength. *'Devilukean Tail:' She also can fire lightning out from the tip of her tail, when using this ability in tandem with Nana's, it creates an even more powerful lighting shot. Like her sisters, Momo also becomes weak whenever someone touches her tail (however, given her personality, she apparently enjoys it as it has an erotic feeling to it). *'Botanical Communication:' An ability unique only to Momo. She shares a connection to plant life since she was born, being able to communicate with them. **'Expert Xenobotanist and Horticulturalist:' Momo's ability to understand plant life allows her to become an expert botanist. She understands the biology and chemistry of most plant life in the galaxy, and the abilities and effects of their spores, pollens, and other characteristics. She maintains her interplanetary garden, which she can access through her d-dial phone to call any of her plants and use their abilities for varying purposes, including combat. Intelligence: Momo also has a great intellect and an aptitude with her sister Lala's technology, like creating the virtual world video game Trouble Quest, programming a cyber safari for Nana and generating an invisible barrier. In terms of technology, she is not as smart as Lala, but far more than Nana. She is exceptionally knowledgeable with the biology of most plant-life in the galaxy. Acting: She's also proven to be an outstanding actress, managing to fool Rito while in Nana's body that 'Nana' was attracted to him and wanted to make sure he liked her despite her breast size. Most notably, she manages to trick everyone into thinking she is a sweet and innocent girl. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Schoolgirls Category:Princesses Category:Hybrids Category:Royal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier